


This December (FundyWasTaken)

by LAwrites



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fundy is very much so alone, GHOSTBUR DAD POG, Ghostbur just wants to be there for his son, Hurt/Comfort, I JUST WANT SOME GOOD FUNDYWASTAKEN ANGST, Its 1 am send some HELP-, M/M, This December by: Rick Montgomery SLAPS, fundywastaken, takes place after wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAwrites/pseuds/LAwrites
Summary: "My darling II let the seasons change my mind"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, ghostbur & fundy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	This December (FundyWasTaken)

**Author's Note:**

> hehheheheheehehheehheehehhhe
> 
> I AM HERE AGAIN. POSTING- HELL YEAH-

* * *

_ Only in my darkest moments _

  
  


_ “Ouch-” _

_ “Fundy I told you to stay still!” _

_ “I know but that doesn’t help!” _

_ “Do you want this cut to get infected?” _

_ “..... no.” _

* * *

  
  


_ Can I see the light _

  
  


_ “DREAM-” _

_ “Ha maybe you should have thought about it first before trying to beat me!” _

_ “DREAM PLEASE GET OFF OF MEEEEEE!’ _

_ “No. I want cuddles!” _

* * *

  
  


_ I think I’m prone to getting blinded when it’s bright. _

_ “Who were those flowers for Dream.” _

_ “Fundy I-” _

_ “WHO WERE THEY FOR.” _

_ “.....” _

* * *

_ Well this December, I’ll remember _

  
  


_ “My little champion, all grown up and getting married!” _

* * *

  
  


_ Want you to see me when I do _

_ God knows, _

_ “I do.” _

Fundy gazed at the sight before him in shock, “Dream?” What he saw was sickening, but he should have expected it. He wanted to puke, scream, something! But he didn’t dare utter a word. 

“Fundy I-”

“-NO. DREAM. DID ALL OF THIS- DID US- DID I NOT MATTER TO YOU?” Fundy was on the verge of tears, he was an unfamiliar unpleasant feeling in his gut. His face was morphed into a scowl. 

Dream tried to speak again, but didn’t. 

Fundy wish he had. Wished he had some kind of explanation for why he kissed him back. Why after all those nights, he decided to throw him away. 

* * *

_ “I’m alright if your alright” _

_ They were laughing at some dumb joke they came up with. Sitting at the border of L’manberg in peaceful bliss. _

_ “Hey Dream?” _

_ He hums in response. _

_ “Thank you. I mean that.” Fundy gazed up at the stars, not daring to look at his lover beside him. He feels an arm rest on his shoulders, he nuzzles into it as they continue to enjoy each others company. _

* * *

_ “And I’m ok if you’re ok.” _

_ Fundy ran, ran as fast as he could. He was scared, sad and torn. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going or what was in front of him so he bumped into someone. _

_ “Fundy, are you alright?” _

_ Fundy looked up to be met with a pair of green eyes gazing at him softly, like he was the unexpected sun at the end of a thunder storm. _

_ “I- I-” Fundy tried to say something but all that came out was his choked broken sobs. “I- I just want my dad back.” He eventually caved and was quick to wrap his arms around the taller man. _

_ “Shhhh, it’s ok, I got you.” Dream hugged the man back tightly and gently started to stroke his hair to try and calm him down. “I will always be here.” _

* * *

“It’s this state, in this state I’m living in. It’s just a little bit-”

“He lied.” He started staring at his wall while the tears kept on pooling on his cheeks. He grabbed his knees and hugged them. He had no one left. 

Fundy was not alright, his skin was a sickly pale, almost blue. His eyes were no longer full of life but, death roamed freely in them now. He began to get skinnier due to his lack of eating since the big event. He was frail, fragile even. No one knew what to do so, everyone just did what they normally did. They left him alone.

* * *

“It’s just a little bit lonely in this home.” 

Ghostbur looked around Fundy’s house, confused to why there was no one else there. “Fundy? Are you there?” After a few minutes Fundy slowly opened his bedroom door and stepped into the hall way to greet his father, ghostbur.

“What is it?” He asked the ghost, It’s not like he hated him, he just didn’t want to deal with him at the moment.

Ghostbur looked at him then his own hands then back to Fundy, “It’s always colder on your own. Isn’t it?”

Fundy was confused to what he meant. “Ghostbur I don’t have time for this-”

Ghostbur interrupted him, “-So, let me help you warm up!” He held out his arm inviting Fundy to a hug, as best he could at least.

Fundy was frozen. He didn’t know what to say. His mouth went dry and he felt the water start to drip from his eyes once again. He hesitated, then ran to the ghost and gripped his yellow sweater in his hand and started to full on sob.

“Shhhh it’s ok, I’m here now, and I’m not leaving again.” 

* * *

_ My darling I, I let the seasons change my mind. _

Fundy for the first time in a while, smiled.


End file.
